Birth
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Callen's fears when his daughter is born


Birth.

**AN: **So I watched the episode where the Comescue's came back and kidnap Callen's 'father'.  
At the beginning of the ep I thought how cool would it be if it ended up being that Arkady Kolchak was G's father...Just sayin'

I've decided to put 'Finding Callen' and 'Poke' on Hiatus for awhile. I've been off travelling the world and need to get back in the zone.  
As a start I've decided to post this.

It's a one shot from 'The Diary of Kelly Gibbs' About how Callen finds out she is going into labour and how he feels. It's a long time coming.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. That credit goes to Shane Brennan and CBS.  
If I did...well the possibilities are endless.

It was day two and he was in the middle of an undercover operation to crack a drug ring, when he felt the phone in the back pocket of his pants vibrate.  
He pulled it out, opening and reading the message while concentrating on what was being said.  
He re - read the text; that second time he gave it his full attention, zoning out of what was being spoken about.  
'Shit' he swore.

'Is there a problem?'  
Special Agent in Charge G Callen looked up from his phone 'What? Yeah. I have to go, I'll be in contact' Callen finished as he shoved the cell back in his pants, leaving the building where he raced to his car, pulled open the door got in slamming it shut, speeding off.  
He knew the men wouldn't come after him, hell they probably wouldn't even remember him when he returned. He was playing the dumb guy, Carl Williams who they told information to as they thought he was too dumb to do anything with it. If only they knew.

**NCIS:LA**

Mrs Kelly Callen lay in a hospital bed holding the hand of her father Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 'Did you call him?' asked Kelly.

'Yes' answered Gibbs, knowing a text had been sent.

'Where is he?'

'On his way' Gibbs replied vaguely

'OW! 'Daddy it hurts' winged Kelly.

Gibbs winced at how tight his daughter squeezed his hand. 'I know baby' he reassured.

'No you don't' Kelly wailed.

**NCIS:LA**

G. Callen sped into the hospital car park stopping in an _'ambulance only'_ zone. He didn't care. He would deal with the fallout later.  
Running into the hospital he glanced at the elevators and internally swore to himself - to many people waiting.  
So he found the stairs and ran the four flights. Pushing through the doors of the fourth floor he looked wide eyed left then right.  
'Sam' he shouted in relief when he saw his partner and friend.

'Thank God your here' Sam declared as he rose out of the plastic hospital chair.

'Has she had it?'

'No'

'Where is she?'

Sam pointed to a closed door 'In there'

**NCIS:LA**

'Kell' Callen said opening the door, stepping into the room.

'G'. Kelly greeted, raising her upper body from the bed to see her husband 'I didn't think you would make it'

'Not a chance' he said as he kissed her cheek, taking her hand as Kelly laid back on the bed

Still holding her other hand, Gibbs got off the bed and kissed the top of his daughter's head. 'Good luck' he declared as he left the room.

**NCIS**

G. Callen grimaced as Kelly held his hand tighter and tighter. 'Kell, not so tight' he suggested.

'Shut up!' Kelly half laughed, half groaned.

'It hurts, Hey?' questioned Callen, as he watched his fingers go white.

'Yes! Your really bad at this support thing'

Callen smiled 'I've never done this before, first time'

'Id be worried if you had' Kelly replied as she panted.

'Well, I can tell you' began the Doctor interrupting the couple. 'That, you are both doing great for people who have never done this before. Kelly what I want you to do is to push as hard as you can. Can you do that?'

Kelly nodded and pushed.

'One more time Kelly'

'I can't!'

'Yes you can' encouraged the doctor. 'The baby's almost out'

Kelly clenched her teeth together, sat up and pushed with all her might as Callen pushed her hair out of her sweaty face. He watched wide eyed, back and forth; from Kelly to where the doctor stood as Kelly pushed, he silently willed her to push harder. He wanted to stop her pain but he knew that he couldn't.

**NCIS:LA**

Callen exited the room to find not only Sam Hanna and Gibbs still waiting but all of his team. The first to see him was Deeks.  
'So am I officially an uncle?'

At hearing the question Gibbs head shot up, looking directly at Callen who gave his father in law a minuscule nod and Gibbs stood, walking over to the man. Callen whispered silently into his ear. Gibbs smiled shaking the man's hand, waiting while he told the others

'It's a girl' Callen light heartedly and happily told the others waiting. 'But uh, we want some family time first' Callen finished unsure of himself, not sure how these people would react.

'Of course Mr. Callen' agreed Hetty.

**NCIS:LA**

Poking his head through the door, Gibbs smiled as he watched his daughter slide a finger down his grand - daughter's cheek.  
'Congratulations Kelly'

'Thanks Daddy. Would you like to hold her?'

'She awake' Gibbs inquired as he stepped into the room.

'Yep'

'She have a name' Gibbs asked as he held the baby girl as Callen watched.

'Yes' answered Kelly.

'No' replied Callen at the same time as his wife.

'Her name' she began, looking at Callen 'Is Amy Shannon Callen' she finished, biting her bottom lip, unsure how the men in front of her would react.

Callen was taken aback 'Amy? Are you sure?

'Of course I am'

'Kell...' began Gibbs.

'I know we agreed to wait to see what the sex was and figure it out then and I know Amy never came up on our list of girl names, but the last few days...I had a feeling it was a girl and the more I thought about it, the more Amy Shannon fitted. I wanted to pay tribute to the sister you never knew and pay tribute to mum'

'It's perfect' Callen responded quietly.

'Thankyou' said Gibbs.

'The team's outside' began Callen. Are you up for visitors?'

'Maybe for a few minutes' Kelly answered with a yawn.

'You can all come in' Callen said as he stood at the door.

Sam Hanna was the last to enter the room, as he did he placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, took his other hand and pulled Callen in for a man hug, clapping his back as he held Callen tight.  
Letting go Sam smirked and entered the room to meet his surrogate niece.

**NCIS:LA**

With everyone in Kelly's room, Callen stood at the door watching everyone make a fuss over his wife and brand new baby daughter.

Sam watched as Callen silently slipped out of the room; going to follow his friend he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking he found Gibbs. 'I'll go' Gibbs told him.

Gibbs found Callen sitting outside on a bench in the hospital grounds.  
Knowing that it was Gibbs Callen spoke 'I don't think I can do it'

'Do what?' Gibbs questioned.

'Be a father'

Gibbs head slapped his son in law hard.

'I'm serious Jethro!. How can I be a father when I've never had one myself. I mean what if I drop her when I'm holding her or leave her in the shopping trolley. What if I'm not good enough? What if she hates me?

'G. Just fears, son. Every new father has them'

'Do they Jethro? All those women that gave birth today, their husbands know what kind of father they will be as they had a father in their life who took them to the ball park, helped them ride a bike. I had none of that. What do I base being a father on?'  
Look at you. Your an amazing father'

'You think?' questioned Gibbs. 'G. Your already doing an amazing job as a father. You were here for Amy's birth. I wasn't there for Kelly's, I was deployed. By the time I got home she was crawling. I hadn't a clue what to do. To be honest I still don't.  
Gibbs swallowed 'You base being a father on the best experiences you had growing up' Gibbs gave Callen a look to tell him to shut up when Callen opened his mouth to talk 'You did have good experiences; the Rostoff's'

**NCIS:LA**

Callen opened the door cautiously to his wife's room to hear his daughter crying.  
'Hey, c'mon Amy. It's OK' he heard Kelly trying to sooth her.

Kelly looked up at the soft click of the door 'Hey. Do you want to hold her?'

Callen looked at the baby in his wife's arms unsure and gulped 'You sure. She doesn't sound happy. Maybe she's hungry'

'No she's been feed'

Callen sighed and walked over to the bed. Once there Kelly held the baby out to him and he took her in his arms. He shifted her around until he was comfortable as he could be being afraid he might drop her.

Once the shifting had finished he looked down at his crying daughter who had her little hands bunched into fists.. 'Hey. Hey Amy I'm your daddy'. Callen told the baby in his arms in a whisper, as he sat down on the bed next to Kelly.

Suddenly Amy stopped crying and looked up at Callen - blue eyes meant blue eyes and a smile suddenly appeared on Callen's face, his apprehension gone as he looked at his wife.

'All your fears gone?'

Callen arched a questioning eyebrow.

'I saw the look of fear in your eyes, and I saw you leave G'.

'I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing Kell, the fear is still there. I've never had a father growing up. I mean what if I do something wrong'

Kelly shrugged 'I get in G. I understand, I just wish you told me what you were feeling sooner, we could have talked about it. But to tell you the truth I'm scared as well. And if we do something wrong. Well who's going to know. And besides you do know what you're doing. You got your daughter to stop crying'

Callen looked down at his daughter who's eyes had now closed. The little girl oblivious to her father's fears. Callen looked back to his wife, leaning down to kiss her 'I love you' he said as they broke for air and he knew that she knew what he meant.

REVIEW?

**AN: yes. For those Aussies playing along at home, I may have borrowed Carl Williams from what I think is one of the best Aussie shows to be made - 'Underbelly' For those of you not Australian I recommend you go to You Tube and type in Underbelly. Or try and locate the DVD.  
I cannot wait for **_**'Fat Tony and Co'**_** to start. **

**#18**


End file.
